Won't give myself away
by bewitchedbewildered
Summary: Larxene is convinced that people are far too foolish with their hearts or lack there of. Implied Zexion/Demyx Axel/Roxas and Saix/Xemnas


I am not quite sure how much I like this…This was a test for an ability to write Larxene. Also the style and paranoia appears to be inspired by the recent in class reading of One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest. I had the strongest urge to call something the combine….But anyways…. Not my favorite the thing I have ever written….not my best…. but oh well….

And no. I do not own kingdom hearts. If I did would I be writing fan fictions? Actually knowing me…I just might….

* * *

Won't give myself away.

* * *

Jealous. That's what Luxord had called her. Jealous.

"Jealous of what? Pray tell?"

"Of how everyone is much closer to their hearts then you are." He said with a grin, thinking he'd backed her into a corner.

Larxene growled and turned to the window, her pixie features scrunching in an angry animalistic expression that would have been more convincing with a heart behind it.

Jealous. Her? Of What?

Of Zexion and the stupid musician? Always so quietly intimate with each other in a way that suited the schemer perfect but was so unusual for Demyx when Zexion wasn't involved.

Or the superior and his pet? They couldn't be seen apart. Unless you counted the one thing that was more important to both of them then each other, kingdom hearts, into the equation.

Or Axel and the midget? Their sickening level of devotion where they could just ignore the world exploding into thousands of tiny pieces as long as they were watching each others eyes.

She glared out the window to the world that never was, ignoring the smirking blond gambler standing behind her like he owned her.

All these stupid people giving away what they had left without their hearts. They're time, affection, their very minds, and souls.

And every one of them did it. Not just the lovebirds, no they were just the most obvious example. Vexen gave everything to his experiments, Luxord to his vices, Marluxia to his garden, Lexaeus gave his time to anyone who would take it and Namine poured everything into her drawings, Xaldin and Xigbar were both guilty of giving everything to their missions and each other but not in the same way the little birdie's did they just wanted to the best out of their situations and each other just seemed the best way to do it.

She couldn't think of one person, who like her, gave nothing away.

What's worse was once they got their hearts back it was going to get worse.

Marluxia would be obsessed with that fucking greenhouse beyond insanity if he had a heart to put into those plants.

Lexaeus would be able to give out his soul to everyone as the silent hero attempted to do at every turn.

Namine would never leave her book, Luxord would never leave his cards, Vexen would laugh when his experiments went right and would prattle about them for days.

Xaldin and Xigbar would travel worlds annoying the hell out of everyone by saying what they'd done and where they'd been.

Zexion would kiss Demyx openly where they would all be forced to watch him blush and the musician would never stop playing that fucking instrument she couldn't stand because "Zexy" loves it…

The superior would laugh and smile and mean it, and Saix would be by his side as usual, able to do the same, and together they would be sickeningly happy and terribly unlike themselves.

Axel and Roxas might just be able to call this strange lack of a solo existence the two of them have love, when each has a heart to tell them its true.

Not one person would keep themselves. They would give everything away so freely.

So was she jealous? No she pitied the poor fools believing they had to be obsessed with something as a nobody and love something as a human. Why would she want to be one of those lost idiots hoping for a heart so they could be more successful in giving every part of themselves away.

Larxene put a black gloved had to the glass and watched the glossy leather cause it to slide down the smooth surface. Finally she looked over her shoulder to see Luxord becoming slightly nervous as most of the organization did when she stopped responding.

She turned around and glared at the older man her back against the glass.

The man before her was as bad as any of them. Asking her why she wasn't giving in like the rest of them, so they could use her own reasoning against her, make connections look like a reasonable thing to wish for.

But she wouldn't give any of herself away, no matter how much everyone taunted her by making that look like fun. So Larxene gave the answer, telling him once and for all she wasn't going to cooperate with the people who gave themselves away like cheap toys.

She looked up and said with a dark grin enjoying that he wasn't going to like her response.

"Luxord? What if I don't want my heart back?"


End file.
